Little Kitchen Maid
by Ria Wei
Summary: Mtay, so I was kinda corny and gave Silver a niece, and if you want the whole story, pm me. Anywho, just one of those stolen little moments alone with his little niece... you know what to do!


Silver sighed, never ceasing to be amazed at how much energy one little body could hold.

"Aw, try a little harder, lads. I'm gettin' bored." Rin, cheeky little being that she was, had been passing out insults and was now running for dear life from several of the crew. Her lithe little body made it possible for her to outrun most of them, and those she couldn't she could easily out maneuver.

"Rin, get over 'ere."

"Coming!" Darting with ease and grace, she ran over and hid behind him, her hands gripping his sleeve as she sought protection.

"Don't ye try tha' with me, lass. Ye deserve it." He tried to sound stern, but he knew by the look in her eyes that she was laughing at the failed attempt. "Get down there."

"Mtay!" She darted down, ducking to avoid the mop someone was throwing after her. "I'm not picking that up," she sang back, giggling cheerfully.

"That lass." Silver laughed and shook his head. She certainly kept things interesting. "Yer in charge tonight, Rin. Don' poison anyone."

"Not even Mr. Onus?" she called back up, pouting from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, not even him."

"Fine, then. But I get Morph to help. C'mere, Morphy!"

The little blob flew down, chirping for her and eager to help.

Silver laughed again and found a place on the deck to rest a bit, starting to feel his age.

"Cheeky little creature, eh?" Turnbuckle, often known as 'Turn' to Rin, leaned against the rail near him. Somehow, he had become a second father figure to Rin, probably because he refused to beat on her and protected her when Silver was busy.

"That she is, lad. Almost of age, when I think of it." Silver shrugged. "Six years nearly, since she first stowed away."

"True." Turn nodded. "Ye know, she asked me the other day why we keep a close eye on 'er when she's workin' at dock."

He was referring to when Rin would pretty herself up and go hunting for information, or looking for a job for the crew to do, one that didn't require any murder or stealing. She started doing it when she was fourteen, back when she started noticing the looks she sometimes got at port. It was her idea, to use a pretty face to close a deal or get a good one. It worked rather well, since she was a confident and talented little actress, able to pull off whatever was necessary, just by speaking.

"What'd ye tell 'er?" Silver had to laugh, because Rin never thought she was all that amazing. She could pull off the job, but that was only because she knew how to talk, or so she thought.

"Told 'er it's cause any of 'em would be more than willin' to snatch 'er up." Turn laughed. "She didn't get it."

"Tha's Rin for ye." Silver suddenly growled. "I forgot to tell 'er about this next one. I'll be back." He heaved himself up and walked down, smiling when he heard Rin softly singing. She had an amazing voice, but hardly ever used it. She claimed it was because she thought she was no good, but Silver knew she was really shy.

"Rin?" He laughed when she jumped and turned, a bright blush staining her cheeks. "Aw, caught in the act, were we, lass?"

"What do you want?" Still red, she turned from him, her hands working deftly over the counter.

Silver said nothing and just watched her for a long moment. She had certainly grown since she'd first stowed away on his ship. When she stood up straight, she could lay her head on his shoulder if she wanted to. Her body was extremely fit, though it had always been so, and she was very graceful…. most of the time, anyway. Her hair had grown out since it had been cut when she'd been captured by slave traders, it almost reached her belt now, but she always kept it up, even when she slept. It annoyed Silver every now and then, but she made up for it when she let it down when a job called for it. Her face showed she was more mature than most, but it still had the youthful beauty of her age. Her eyes still shone in the early morning light, her smile was still brighter than the sun, and her laughter was still sweet and clear.

"Sounds like the lads are enjoying their break." Rin smiled when she heard the laughter from the deck. She'd never say it out loud, but the crew was her family, in a way. Sort of a bunch of older brothers she had to put up with some days, with Silver and occasionally Turn as the fathers. She knew they crew would never really hurt her when they chased after her, but some days that was because Silver would have their necks for it. A few of them, Scroop in particular, saw her as a tool, a little doll to get what they needed, and she knew it. But a few others treated her like one of the crew, jostling her around a bit and poking good natured fun at her. She enjoyed it greatly.

"They are, lass. A break from you every now and then is good for 'em."

"Oh, shut up!" Rin scowled and threw a rag at him, only to duck when he threw it right back. "They like it when I break up routine, and you know it."

"Get back t' work." Silver pretended to scowl, then grinned at her. She was the light of his life, the little joy on the ship.

"Aye, 'Rin, do this', 'Rin, do that'. It never ends!" She pretended to pout at him, stomping her foot playfully. "I mean, I'm second mate! Remind me why I can't just order someone else to do it?"

"Cause it just works that way! Yes, yer second mate, and the crew knows it, but it's just worked t' keep ye in the kitchen. Ye've asked fer a few t' do the other chores for ye, haven't ye?"

"Only when I know I can't get to them. That reminds me-" She went to the stairs and yelled up, "Someone needs to mop the deck, and now!" When she heard arguing over who, she called, "I don't care who does it, just get it done!"

"Yer a little terror when ye'r mad." Silver laughed, knowing the crew knew that as well. Her temper could make her quite fierce.

"So? Keeps 'em in line." She smirked as she walked by and pulled his hat over his eyes. "S'ides, its hereditary."

"Why, you!" Silver grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, tickling her mercilessly. That was the only weakness he could use against her, and it worked remarkably well.

"Silver, no, stop!" She squirmed, wriggled, fought, and twisted desperately, but ended up laughing helplessly in his arms. "Alright, I'm sorry!"

Grinning with triumph, Silver finally stopped and kept her seated in his lap, waiting for her to recover. He never got to hold her like that very often, but enjoyed it much.

Once her laughter had died down to soft giggles, Rin leaned back and let her head rest on his shoulder. She liked being held, even if it was one of the crew slinging her over their shoulders for her insolence, and that happened rarely, because they could never catch her.

Silver grinned and gently squeezed his niece. She only ever fully submitted to him, never to anyone else. He knew it was because she trusted him, she always had, ever since that incident with the slave traders.

"Hey." Rin moved her head a bit to look up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ye just did." He grunted softly when she planted her elbow in his gut. "What is it?"

"When I'm of age- I'll still be here, right? You won't make me leave, will you?"

Confused, Silver looked down at her. Something had changed. She looked so vulnerable, so helpless, so- scared. His good eye softened and he smiled.

"Ye silly lass. Why would I make ye leave? Ye know how selfish yer old uncle is; I'd never let anyone else have ye." He squeezed again, smiling when she sighed in relief and settled down for a moment.

"Good." She laughed sweetly. "Cause I don't wanna hafta start all over again. Gets old after a while." She turned to snuggle for a moment, since times like that were rare, curling up against him.

"Rin." Silver laughed and held her, realizing he was going soft for his little niece. The crew never caught them- not like there was anything really wrong with little moments like that, but any soft spots could cause trouble.

"You'd better go, before they wonder what I'm doing to you." Rin sighed and got up, pausing when Silver grabbed a handful of her hair playfully. "Knock it off." When he let go, she went back to her duties.

Silver left her alone to let her get back to work, glad they'd had a little moment.

"Oh," Rin turned to him, her knife held in mid-air. "Love ya, ya stupid pirate."

Silver laughed and shook his head at her, but winked, silently telling her the same. They had their little moments together, rare though they were. Perhaps it was because they were so rare that they were so enjoyable, or maybe it was because it was always between them, Silver didn't know, nor did he care. He had his little kitchen maid around, so life was good.


End file.
